Song Fics
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: Stories with song themes. First one, "For the Dancing and the Dreaming."
1. Chapter 1

"For the Dancing and the Dreaming"

Cold clammy hands rested over my eyes, and a soft voice spoke in my ear directing me. "Okay two more steps forward, and we're here." And with that the hands lifted away revealing a beautiful meadow with a rather large lake surrounded by small cliffs, our place.

The owner of the hands, my boyfriend of seven years, smiled nervously at me. "Jack what's up?" Nervous wasn't like Jack, Jack was fun and spontaneous, not nervous.

"Okay so you remember that time we had a total feelings jam and we told each other about our pasts?"

"Or course," how could Hiccup forget?

_***Flash Back Time***_

_There was a big pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the living room, I sat next to Jack, who I had been dating for two years. We were going to have what Jack called a "feelings jam." It was time to come clean about our pasts._

_I went first I told him all about my parents. How my mother left for seven years and then one day returned, saying she now knew that people could change. It took a while but soon Hiccup and his father forgave her and let her back into their lives like nothing had happened. He talked of the love between his mother and father and how that was the type of love he wanted. Then I told him about three years ago when my father got cancer, and died. I explained to him my feelings and cried a little bit. Jack hugged me and then it was time for his story._

_His parents had died in a freak ice skating accident leaving him and his sister to go live with their abusive uncle, Pitch. No one believed they were in danger, because he never left bruises, it was all mental abuse. By the end of their fourth year with Pitch they were convinced it was their fault that their parents were dead, even though they had been with their Grandpa North when it happened. It took his sister committing suicide for anyone to believe them. Jack then went to live with North, that's when he met me.  
_

_They cried together, for themselves and for each other. Then they were good and their relationship was stronger for it._

_***End Flashback of Angst***_

"Well uh I prepared a little something for you today." He cleared his throat before he began singing. "I'll sail and swim on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning. " Hiccup gasped, he had only mentioned this song once or twice to Jack. It was his parents' song. "And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity." Jack paused and Hiccup picked up where he left off.

"My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me, but I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me." Hiccup sang a little shakily.

"But I would bring you rings of gold! I'd even sing you poetry. And I will keep you from all harm if you will stay beside me." Jack sang back with more confidence.

"I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold." Hiccup sang out no longer shaky.

"I only want you near me. To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming." They sang together laughing happily.

* * *

"Through all of life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love beside me." Jack said looking into the eyes of his beloved.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life with you." Hiccup said smiling as he looked back into the beautiful blues of his love.

"Do you Jack take Hiccup to be you're legally wedded husband?" The preacher man asked

"I do indeed."

"And do you Hiccup take Jack to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You may now kiss."

**This counts as the first new story for my dare, ****if you don't know what that is go read it or PM me.**

**I'll take song requests for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Louder" by Charice

Jack sighed staring out his window the rain pouring down as was a constant for Berk. He watched the lanky figure of Hiccup, Hiccup was Jack's best friend and his secret crush. Jack didn't understand all these feelings, but he liked them. But rational thought and fear kept stopping Jack from telling Hiccup.

"You know what? I'm just gonna run right through the rain going to let my heart take over my head and tell him. Yep that's it I'm gonna do it." Jack stood up from his seat by the window then set back down.

"Oh who am I kidding I can't do this. Maybe I'm over-thinking this. I could just go ask if you wanted to hang out more this weekend, no need to specify that it's a date right?"

Jack got up again and rushed to the front door, throwing it open he began running through the rain. "Hiccup!" Jack called as he caught Hiccup at the end of his street.

"What's up Jack, did I forget something again?"

"No I just wanted to ask you..."

"Ask me what?" Hiccup said when Jack wouldn't finish his thought.

He was gonna do it, feel the rhythm of his heart, which was beating like a drum, he was gonna let his heart speak louder than his head. Instead of saying anything he pulled Hiccup in for a kiss.

For a moment Jack thought he had been wrong that he should retreat. But then he felt Hiccup kiss him back, he felt arms wrap around his neck as he wound his own around Hiccup's waist. He had done it he had let his heart speak louder than his head, and it had worked. Jack pulled away laughing he grabbed Hiccups hands and they danced in the rain.

* * *

This is for Kura from changeofheart505. Sakura your's is next.

I'm sorry this is probably completely wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"Learn To Be Lonely" Phantom of the Opera

Jack stood at the edge of a forest staring down Pitch. "No I will never join you!" He shouted.

"But then you'll be alone. Wouldn't you rather have a friend, aren't you sick of being alone?" Pitch asked.

"I'm not alone!" Jack shouted back, he wasn't, not anymore.

"Oh but you are." He said before he began singing.

_"Child of the wilderness;_  
_Born into emptiness._  
_Learn to be lonely,_  
_Learn to find your way in darkness._

_Who will be there for you?_  
_Comfort and care for you?_  
_Learn to be lonely,_  
_Learn to be your one companion._

_Never dreamed out in the world,_  
_There are arms to hold you;_  
_You've always known your heart was on its own._

_So laugh in your loneliness!_  
_Child of the wilderness,_  
_Learn to be lonely!_  
_Learn how to love life that is lived alone!_

_Learn to be lonely,_  
_Life can be lived,  
__Life can be loved alone."_

"NO!" Jack screamed tears pouring down his face.

"Oh but Jack, it's true."

"I. Am. Not. Alone. I have Hi-"

Pitch cut him off. "No one you have no one."

"No, I have Hiccup." Jack flew towards Pitch and punched him in the face. "He loves me, he's always there for me, he cares for me. He holds me in his embrace, my heart belongs to him and his to me. He is my one true love, and I am not alone." With every reason came a punch.

Pitch staggered back looking appalled, last he had heard Jack was on his own. Who was this Hiccup and why would he give his heart to Jack? Pitch didn't know but he did know that as long as Hiccup was around Jack would never join him. Pitch snarled a million half formed plans to get rid of Hiccup running through his head.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me child of the wilderness. I will be back." Then he turned and fled.

Jack quickly took off in the opposite direction, not stopping until he was curled up next to his lover, his Hiccup. He was not alone he had Hiccup, Pitch would be back to try to take him away, but for now all that matter was Hiccup's steady heart beat.

* * *

This is probably not what you wanted. But it's for you Sakura of changeofheart505.

Request option is still on the table if anyone is interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Guest: **Hi I saw your review thank you for the suggestion. I'm sorry it took so long to get it up. Also I would suggest getting an account if you have an email account, even if you don't want to post any stories. I just wanted to apologize to you and inform you that I would be doing your request but I couldn't contact you.

So sorry again for taking so long. I hope it's what you wanted.

* * *

"My Immortal" by Evanescence

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Hiccup Haddock sighed staring glumly at the base of the cliff. He was leaning against his dragon thinking over things again. It had been almost a year since he had befriended Toothless, no one even knew he had a dragon and with all the attention he was getting in training it was getting harder to keep him a secret. A few snowflakes hit his nose and he looked up.

Floating above him was Jack Frost, Hiccup brightened up at the sight of the spirit of winter. "Hey Snowflake." Hiccup said smiling slightly.

The corners of Jack's mouth turned down. "I have to go Hiccup."

"Again?"

_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_

"Why do you have to go?"

"I have to help spread more snow around." Hiccup's frown deepened. "But I'll come back I promise."

"Alright see you in a couple of months." Hiccup said as was the protocol.

"See ya!" Jack called as he called on the wind to help him fly of.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

It was hard when Jack left because his presence was a constant, it was in the snow, it was in the wind, it was in every snowball Snotlout threw at him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Hiccup was distraught. He had fallen for the white haired immortal, and there was nothing he could do about it. And every time he left it destroyed Hiccup.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

Jack often came to his first believer when he was sad or angry. Or when the ever present fear that he didn't exist got to be too much. Hiccup would hold him close, wipe away his tears, and chase away his fears. Hiccup had been there for him since he was a young lad. And when Jack left it was always for the best but he always felt that he had left his real self with Hiccup.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Jack always had this sort of resonating light around him, it pulled Hiccup in from the first time they met. Before the whole deal with Toothless. Back when it was just Jack and him playing pretend in the woods. He could never completely let go of the times and the life they used to have together. Back when Jack left a lot less.

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

Hiccup woke up screaming. He had, had another dream about Jack dying. This dream was not uncommon and really happened quite often. It always start with Jack soft, playful, sexy voice telling Hiccup all the things he wanted to hear. And it always ended with him dying.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Jack couldn't handle leaving Hiccup again, but he had to. Maybe one day he would get up the strength to leave him forever. Time would heal Hiccup he would move on with his life. But Jack would remember the freckled boy forever.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along__  
_

Hiccup had tried to tell himself that Jack would one day leave and not come back, he didn't feel the same, one day he would get sick of him and leave forever. Hiccup tried to prepare himself for when this happened. And though Jack still came back and continued to hang around Hiccup, Hiccup had never felt more alone. He leaned back into Toothless, and cried.

* * *

I don't know what happened to the happy ending I had planned, but I'm only partially sorry for this.


End file.
